1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel device that is easily placed on a standard piece of gymnastic equipment to provide support and comfort in gymnastic ring training. More specifically, this invention is an exercise ring accessory device that provides a comfortable area to place the hand while doing gymnastic ring training and can easily be inserted or removed from a standard set of gymnastic rings without requiring the user to remove the gymnastic rings or permanently alter them in any way. Additionally, the device contains a cut out area where a user can utilize elastic assistance bands while they are building strength during ring training.
2. Background
Gymnastic ring work requires a significant amount of grip and arm strength that most beginners do not have. Users must learn to control the rings for several maneuvers, and proper use requires control of the rings that many users cannot maintain. Many users are unable to correctly control the gymnastic rings, or they find the narrow wood rings uncomfortable on their hands, which leads to hand shifting, resulting in improper muscle movement and sometimes injury. Users are often faced with the problem of risking significant harm while beginning gymnastic ring work use. As a result, a user may fail to develop the necessary strength to perform simple or advanced skills, and may form bad habits which can result in injury.
This invention easily attaches to a standard set of gymnastic rings with no screws, clips, or adhesives, and thus and can be instantly removed. It will not permanently alter the rings in any way. Application and removal of the device can be done by users with little to no instruction and requires no advanced knowledge of how to correctly grip the device. The device also contains an area where elastic bands can be placed to provide assistance while doing exercises depending on the needs of the user. This device is extremely useful to any gymnastic strength training facility because a coach or user can attach and remove it in a matter of seconds, without having to remove the rings from the ceiling, their attachments, or alter them in any way. Thus any training facility can accommodate many skill levels in a class using the device with existing exercise rings.
Current technology consists of a device with a platform that is permanently affixed to the side of the ring itself. Thus, in order for a coach or user to switch between stand-alone gymnastic rings and those utilizing the existing device, the standard gymnastic rings must be removed from their ceiling support straps, and the existing device must be swapped in. This is time consuming and may require many facilities that offer exercise ring training to own multiple sets of regular and altered rings, which can be a large barrier for gyms and coaches that operate with large group classes. The existing device makes it cumbersome to switch between rings with and without it, athletes and coaches will utilize it less frequently, resulting in a lack of progression for athletes.
The present invention provides a solution to the cost-prohibitive, under-utilized, and inefficient technology that currently exists. The device saves coaches and users time because it can instantly be affixed to standard rings when needed, and can easily be removed when not in use—all without removing the ring straps from the ceiling. The device's contoured design aids in the comfort and grip for the user. Further, and unlike existing technology, the device has cut outs that allow the use of different sized elastic support bands, offering the athlete varying levels of additional aid while performing movements. This provides the athlete with a clear path as they move forward in training. The attachment can therefore be utilized for training through a variety of levels, and can easily be adjusted based on the needs of each user, even if they are training simultaneously. The ease of attachment and removal, improved grip design over the center of the rings, and the ability to safely add supporting bands both demonstrate substantial improvement and advancement over existing technology, all while allowing the facility to easily convert rings they already own into a highly-effective tool for training multiple levels of athletes.
The device can be made of hard rubber that supports and comforts the hand while providing a sturdy grip. The material that will allow manufacturers to keep production costs low. Additionally, contoured design and texture on the device aid in providing a confident grip that acts to engage more muscles during movements, and holds chalk to keep the hands dry during training movements.